


Waking Up

by Jessica_Bones_Winchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drunk confessions, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Bones_Winchester/pseuds/Jessica_Bones_Winchester
Summary: Clint Barton x Reader based on the prompt “Look me in the eye and tell me that this is more important than my sleep.”





	Waking Up

Clint never locked his door. If anyone were dumb enough to break into the Avengers tower, it would be the kind of person a locked door wouldn't stop anyway. Privacy also wasn't an issue. Clint never felt like he had anything to hide, and he did all his changing in the bathroom.

No, his door wasn't locked, making it easy for you to slip in. You'd been awake all night, thinking of his confession. He wasn't pass-out-drunk, but he was on his way there when he told you that he wanted to kiss you. But you'd stopped him.

"You're drunk."

"You're pretty."

"Tell me that in the morning and maybe I'll let you kiss me."

"Deal."

So, here you were. Ten in the morning, he'd slept long enough. You sat on the edge of his bed and whispered.

"Barton."

He didn't move. You took his hand in yours and shook it a bit.

"Barton," you said again, your voice a little louder.

He groaned, yanked his hand away, and buried his face further into his pillow. When he still didn't wake up, you put your lips next to his ear and whispered.

"Clint... you have to wake up. We need to talk."

"Look me in the eye and tell me that this is more important than my sleep."

You chuckled. "You'd have to open your eyes for me to do that."

"It's a trick. I'm not falling for it."

"How is that a trick?"

"Because you want me awake. I'm not doing it."

"Clint—"

"Sleeeep!"

You laughed. "All right. I just thought you'd want to talk about what you told me last night."

Clint cracked one eye open and focused on you. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember?"

He turned onto his back and ran a hand over his face.

"I remember alcohol."

"Uh huh."

"Lots of alcohol."

"Yep."

Clint groaned, dragged himself out of bed and went into his bathroom. When he came out he was wiping a wet cloth over his face.

"I remember us talking, but..."

"But?"

He threw the towel onto the bathroom floor.

"I can't remember what we talked about."

"I kind of figured." You stood. "No big deal."

"No big deal? You woke me up for 'no big deal?'"

"It's not a big deal if you don't remember."

You moved to leave, but Clint grabbed your hand, and whispered your name.

"You wouldn't have come and woke me up if it weren't important. Come on, what did we talk about?"

"Let it go, Barton. You were drunk."

"Yeah, I was drunk. But I'm not now. What did we talk about?"

"You... kind of... confessed something."

He dropped your hand. "What did I confess?"

"Come on, Clint..."

He stared at your lips a moment. "I spent all night last night thinking about how great you looked, and how great it would be to kiss you. Is that what I confessed?"

Your eyes widened. "The kiss thing, yes, but not the first part."

"Oh... well, cat's out of the bag."

"You thought about me all night?"

Clint rubbed the back of his neck. "I think about you most nights. I'm crazy about you."

"I— I never would have thought—"

"Yeah, stupid, right?"

You stared at him until he looked away, then you grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss. His hands went to your face as he kissed you back, then slid down your sides to your hips.

When you finally pulled apart he wrapped his arms tight around your waist.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that?"

"That was my confession."

Clint rubbed his nose along yours and grinned. "Yeah?"

You nodded and Clint nudged your chin up to meet your lips with his. Your fists gripped his T-shirt, pulling him close, so close that you lost your footing, and you slipped in his arms. He caught you, but you both ended up on the bed, legs dangling over the side.

Clint rolled onto his back while you both laughed.

"That was one hell of a kiss." He turned back onto his side and ran a hand through your hair. "This was definitely more important than sleep."

"Told you. Maybe next time you want to kiss me, you can just kiss me?"

"Yes, ma'am."


End file.
